Bubbles
Bubbles, or Michelle Utonium, is the Joy and Laughter of the Powerpuff Girls. Characteristics *'Name': Bubbles *'Aliases': Michelle Utonium, the Cute One, The Joy and Laughter *'Age': 13-16 (1 year chronologically) *'Hair': Blonde Yellow *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Her sisters, Prof. Utonium, Deborah Utonium, Davis Utonium, Octi, the color blue, Drawing, cooking, being cute and adorable, Pop music/Disco *'Dislikes': Bullies, Villains, crime, Mojo Jojo, animals being hurt or dying, being treated like a weakling or baby *'Family': The Utoniums (adopted family) Blossom, Buttercup, and Bunny (sisters) Appearance Casual Powerpuff Girlz Background Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice Professor Utonium strived to create the perfect little girls in an attempt to make the City of Townsville a better place. In this search, Utonium and his teenaged son, Davis Utonium, discovered a chemical DNA chain in the following ingredients that would make the perfect girls: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice. Using a DNA construction chamber, they succeeded in building and designing three bodies, and proceeded in finishing the process with growing their skin. However, the Utonium's destructive 'helper', Jojo, shoved right into them, causing them to add a fourth ingredient to the chain: Chemical X. This caused a massive explosion that shook the lab. The result was that three girls had been created: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Excited, Professor Utonium rushed out to get gifts and clothing for the girls, leaving the girls with Davis to look after them. Bubbles seemed the most curious as well as easy to open up to Davis. However, the save revealed that she and her sisters had been given superpowers by the addition of Chemical X. She also was the one to be the most worried about the diet to both the Professor and his son, insisting to do all the cooking. Davis, feeling more cautious that this could lead to disaster, urged his dad to help the girls learn more of their powers. Personality She is referred as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined as very sweet in personality, as her special ingredient was Sugar. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naïve, and sensitive, leading her to be sometimes regarded as the group’s weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all of the Powerpuff Girls, she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-hadedly taken him down in a fit of rage. She was named by the Professor for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude. Powers/Abilities Powers Being a Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles is able to use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: *'Flight': Like every Powerpuff Girls Bubbles can fly and leaves a blue trail behind in the sky. *'Laser Vision': Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her lasers are blue. *'Energy projection': Able to release a certain amount of energy at the enemy. *'X-ray Vision': Able to see through any material. *'Invulnerability': Able to withstand almost anything in battle. *'Super Speed': Able to run ridiculously fast. *'Enchanted Durability': Like all the Powerpuff Girls she can last in combat for a long period of time. *'Super Hearing': Able to hear from long distances. *'Sonic Scream': Bubbles has mastered this skill and thus has the most destructive version. *'Super Strength': Able to lift objects much bigger and heavier than herself. Unique Abilities *'Ability to talk to Animals' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Energy Cat Claws' *'Energy Bubbles' Skills *'Singing Voice' *'Cooking and Baking Skills' Relationships Bubbles's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Townsville